Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, first, middle): Yeung, Raymond The PI3K/AKT/mTOR pathway has been implicated in many human cancers. However, the contribution and mechanism of mTOR in the pathogenesis of these tumors remains poorly understood. Over the last funding period, a wealth of genetic and biochemical studies have identified a